Süß sind sie trotzdem
by GabbyFreak
Summary: Krummbein stellt etwas an und Hermine darf es ausbaden, zusammen mit Snape. BIS AUF WEITERES EINGESTELLT. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Mir gehört nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

"Miss Granger, bleiben Sie nach der Stunde bitte nochmal kurz."

Hermine konnte sich wahrlich nicht erklären, warum Professor McGonagall sie sprechen wollte. Sie tauschte kurz Blicke mit Harry und Ron aus, bevor sie sich wieder dem Huhn vor sich zuwand, welches sie in eine Schale verwandeln sollte. Sicherlich, sie hatte schon drei Schalen vor sich stehen, aber sie dachte, dass Übung nie schaden konnte.

Nach der Stunde verabschiedete sie sich von den Jungs. Sie hatte jetzt Arithmantik und sah die beiden erst beim Mittagessen wieder. Nun war sie aber erst mal gespannt, was Professor McGonagall von ihr wollte.

"Weswegen wollten Sie mich sprechen, Professor McGonagall?"

"Professor Snape hat mich angesprochen."

"Professor Snape?" Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Was wollte denn jetzt Snape von ihr, was er ihr nicht hätte selbst sagen können.

"Ja, Miss Granger. Sie haben doch einen Kater, richtig?"

"Jaa?" Was hatte ihr Kater Krummbein denn jetzt hiermit zu tun? Vor allem, was hatte er mit Snape zu tun?

"Professor Snape hat mich gebeten ihnen auszurichten, dass er Sie heute Abend um halb acht in seinem Büro haben will. Und Sie sollen Ihren, ich zitiere: "verdammten Kater" mitbringen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

"Ja, Professor McGonagall."

"Gut. Dann können Sie jetzt gehen."

Hermine musste sich jetzt unwahrscheinlich beeilen, um nicht zu spät zu Arithmantik zu kommen. Sie wusste nicht, warum Snape sie sehen wollte, geschweige denn, warum sie ihren Kater Krummbein mitbringen sollte.

* * *

Abends um viertel nach sieben holte sie ihren Kater, nahm ihn auf den Arm und verließ den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf ihrem Weg durch das Schloss, fragte sie sich immer wieder, wieso Snape sein Büro so weit entfernt vom Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum haben musste. Krummbein wurde ihr allmählich zu schwer und er tat auch nichts, um sich ein wenig leichter zu machen.

Als sie endlich Professor Snapes Büro erreicht hatte, klopfte sie an und wurde auch sogleich hereingebeten. Wenn man hier von bitten sprechen konnte, so unfreundlich wie er war.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape." Sie bemühte sich bewusst freundlich zu sein.

"Na wenigstens sind Sie pünktlich, Miss Granger."

"Was wollen Sie von mir, wenn man fragen darf?"

Professor Snape erhob sich und ging in Richtung einer Tür an der Seite des Büros. "Mitkommen!"

Snape führte Hermine in einen Raum, den sie als Wohnzimmer identifizieren konnte.

"Professor Snape?"

"Was ist?"

"Was wollen Sie von mir?" Sie klang unsicherer, als sie es eigentlich vorhatte, aber die Tatsache, dass sie mitten im Wohnzimmer von Snape – dem fiesen, ewig miesepetrigen Tränkemeisters - stand, ließ sie unsicher werden.

"Von Ihnen will ich vorerst noch nichts, außer dass Sie Ihren Kater zum Kamin bringen."

"WAS?!" Das war nicht gerade schlau gewesen.

"Bringen Sie Ihren verdammten Kater zum Kamin!"

"Na gut." Hermine brachte Krummbein mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl zum Kamin und musste ihn absetzen, weil er anfing wie verrückt zu zappeln. Krummbein ging zielstrebig auf einen Haufen alter Decken zu, welcher neben dem Kamin lag.

Hermine blickte ihm hinterher und rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Snape sie wieder anblaffte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Snape sie nicht angeblafft hatte. Ungläubig blickte sie sich nach ihm um.

"Sehen Sie sich nach Ihrem Kater um und nicht nach mir."

Also doch, Snape war nicht plötzlich nett geworden. Hermine sah sich nach Krummbein um und stellte fest, dass aus dem eben noch unscheinbar daliegenden Haufen ein schwarzes Etwas herausschaute. Aus Angst um ihren geliebten Kater ging sie näher heran, nur um festzustellen, dass das Etwas eine andere Katze war.

Nachdem die Katze aus dem Deckenhaufen gekrochen war, sah Hermine, dass es sich um eine sehr schöne, schwarze Katze handelte. Verwundert wendete sich Hermine an Snape.

"Sie haben eine Katze, Sir?"

"Eins dieser unwahrscheinlich tollen Geburtstagsgeschenke des Schulleiters. Ich hätte mir niemals auch nur im Entferntesten eine Katze angeschafft."

"Aber was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?"

"Werfen Sie mal einen genaueren Blick in den Haufen." Dabei wies er mit der Hand in Richtung Haufen.

Bei der genaueren Betrachtung sah Hermine, dass sich in dem Haufen vier kleine Katzenbabys befanden.

"Professor Snape? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich hiermit zu tun haben soll."

"Pff...und ich dachte Sie wären intelligent. Ihr Kater ist eindeutig der Vater dieser kleinen, nervenden Viecher."

"Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?" Damit hatte Hermine sich ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt.

"Ganz einfach. Die Katzen haben den gleichen Flaschenbürsten-Schwanz, wie Ihr Kater."

"Und? Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

"Da Sie anscheinend Ihren Kater nicht haben kastrieren lassen, haben Sie die Pflicht sich um diese Biester zu kümmern."

"Also mal! Soweit kommt's noch. Sie haben Ihre Katze doch auch nicht kastrieren lassen." Innerlich machte sich Hermine schon auf das Donnerwetter gefasst, welches jetzt bestimmt kommen musste.

"Meine Katze verlässt diese Räume hier nicht."

"Und wie zur Hölle soll dann mein Kater hier herein gekommen sein?" Hermine war ziemlich überrascht, dass Snape nicht vor Wut am überkochen war. Wie sie feststellen musste, als sie ihn ansah, war er sogar recht ruhig.

"Was weiß ich? Jedenfalls ist Ihr Kater der Vater dieser vier Katzenbiester."

Es machte Hermine zwar fuchsteufelswild, dass Snape ihr unterstellte, dass sie nicht auf ihren Kater aufpassen konnte, aber sie musste sich dennoch eingestehen, dass die Katzenbabys super süß waren. Sie wollte sich einerseits um die Katzen kümmern, aber andererseits wollte sie es nicht, weil sie nicht einsah, dass es ihr Fehler war, dass die Natur ihre eigenen Regeln aufstellt und passiert ist, was passiert ist. Man konnte sie doch nun wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen. Sie beschloss, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit war einen Kompromiss einzugehen.

"Na gut. In Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich MIT um die Katzen. Nachmittags und Abends. Die restliche Zeit müssen Sie alleine mit den Katzen klarkommen. Einverstanden?"

"Hmm...na gut. Aber wehe Sie lassen Ihre Pflichten schleifen."

"Das werde ich nicht. Keine Sorge." Bei dem beiläufigen Blick auf die Uhr musste Hermine feststellen, dass sie schon seit einer viertel Stunde in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hätte sein müssen.

"Was ist?" fragte Snape, als er ihren Blick auf die Uhr sah.

"Ach nichts. Ich hätte nur seit einer viertel Stunde in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssen."

"Kommen Sie. Sammeln Sie Ihren Kater ein und ich bring Sie hoch."

Das ließ sich Hermine nicht zweimal sagen. In null-komma-nichts hatte sie Krummbein auf dem Arm und stand abmarschbereit an der Tür.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch das Schloss. Vor der fetten Dame drehte sich Hermine zu Snape und sah ihn an.

"Ich werde mich morgen Nachmittag um vier Uhr bei Ihnen einfinden."

"Das will ich auch hoffen."

"Na dann. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Bis morgen." Es war kaum ein Hauch, aber Hermine hörte es.

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Snape auch schon umgewandt und war verschwunden.

Sie nannte das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Drinnen fand sie Harry und Ron vor, welche sie erwartungsvoll anblickten.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein großes Danke für all die lieben Reviews. Dieses Kapitel ist ein recht kurzes, aber das nächste wird länger.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Nachdem Hermine Harry und Ron alles erzählt hatte und die Jungs sie gefragt hatten, ob sie noch ganz bei Verstand war, ging sie zu Bett.

Sie zog sich um und legte sich hin. Jedoch fand sie keinen Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab.

"Zum Glück ist morgen Samstag" dachte Hermine sich, als sie auf die Uhr sah und feststellen musste, dass es schon zwei Uhr morgens war.

"Die Anderen haben es gut. Die müssen sich keine Gedanken um dunkle Tränkemeister machen. Genau genommen, muss ich mir ja auch keine Gedanken um dunkle Tränkemeister machen. Und ganz besonders nicht um Tränkemeister, in Kerkern, mit Katzen."

Hermine musste frustriert aufseufzen, weil ihre Gedanken einfach nicht von Snape loskamen.

Als sie um halb drei immer noch nicht eingeschlafen war, beschloss sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie stand leise auf und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal.

Unten entzündete sie das erloschene Feuer im Kamin und machte es sich dann in einem Sessel davor gemütlich.

Als sie an die Katzenbabys dachte, musste sie unweigerlich schmunzeln. Das Snape sie dazu verdonnern wollte sich um Katzenbabys zu kümmern, war mit Abstand das Letzte, was sie erwartet hatte. Im Allgemeinen war Snape so ziemlich der Letzte, den Hermine mit Katzen, insbesondere mit Katzenbabys, in Verbindung gebracht hätte.

_Die Katzen sind aber auch süß. Und Snape? Was soll ich bloß mit ihm anfangen? Also erstmal werde ich rein gar nichts mit ihm "anfangen". Nun ja, er war heute schon irgendwie anders. Netter. Aber war er wirklich netter oder wollte er mich nur in Sicherheit wiegen. Vielleicht ist er nicht nur der fiese Bastard, den alle in ihm sehen. Vielleicht hat er auch eine nette Seite. Wie abwegig kann das schon sein?_

Bei diesem Gedanken schalt Hermine sich eine Idiotin. Sie schob diese Gedanken auf ihren Schlafmangel, aber sie konnte sich partout nicht von diesen Gedanken loseisen.

_Sein Verhalten war aber auch merkwürdig. Kaum stand ich in seinem Wohnzimmer, war er nicht mehr so unfreundlich. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass er mich vergewaltigen will. Mit Katzen hätte ich bei Weitem nicht gerechnet. Aber wie beim langen Barte des Merlin hat Krummbein es geschafft diese Katzen zu zeugen? Ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Aber was nicht geschehen ist, ist auch interessant. Snape, der einen nicht sofort zurechtweist, wenn man ihm widerspricht. Definitiv interessant._

Als sie das Gespräch mit Snape Revue passieren ließ, stieß sie auf ein paar Ungereimtheiten, welche bei anderen Leuten völlig normal waren, aber bei einem Professor Severus Snape komplett aus dem Rahmen fielen.

_Er denkt ich wäre intelligent? Oh, bei Merlin, wieso kann er das nicht einfach mal so sagen? Er könnte mich wenigstens mal loben. Oder einfach mal beachten. Aber nein. Nichts tut er. Aber er muss mich doch beachten, weil er...nun ja...irgendwie...er ist auf meinen Kompromiss eingegangen und er wusste, dass ich einen Kater habe. Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum er nett zu mir war. Er hat mich nach oben "begleitet". Ohne Hohn, Spott oder einem bissigen Kommentar. Er hat mir eine "Gute Nacht" gewünscht. Toll, dass ist bis jetzt ja eine tolle Nacht. Es ist gleich fünf Uhr morgens und ich bin immer noch wach. Und warum? Wegen einem, der es vorzieht allein zu sein und alle von sich stößt. Um genau zu sein, wegen eines zynischen und sarkastischen Bastards. Aber irgendwie ist er süß._

Hermine konnte diesen Gedanken zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht fortführen, da Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat und zu ihr herüber kam.

"Schwere Gedanken, Hermine?"

"Die Schwersten."

"Hmm...Kann ich helfen?"

"Nur wenn du Professor Snape dazu bringen kannst nicht mehr so abweisend und undurchschaubar zu sein."

"Was?"

"Ähh...nichts." Als Hermine realisierte, was sie soeben von sich gegeben hatte, wurde sie knallrot im Gesicht.

"Hermine...?"

"Ja, Ginny?"

"Kannst du mir mal erklären, wo du gestern Abend warst?"

"Bei Professor Snape."

"Und?"

"Wir haben geredet."

"Und?"

"Jetzt muss ich heute Nachmittag wieder zu ihm."

"Verdammt Hermine. Muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen oder erzählst du es mir freiwillig?" Dieses unterstrich Ginny mit einem bitterbösen, drohenden Blick.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Also von Anfang an. Gestern nach Verwandlung wollte Professor McGonagall mich sprechen."

"Ah-ha."

Hermine erzählte Ginny die Geschehnisse vom Vortag und war froh, dass ihr jemand zuhörte ohne Snape bei jeder Erwähnung gleich schlecht zu machen.

Die Beiden beschlossen frühstücken zu gehen, als die ersten Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum unsicher machten.

Als sie in der Großen Halle angekommen waren, mussten sie feststellen, dass sie nicht allein waren.

Professor Snape saß bereits völlig allein am Lehrertisch und frühstückte. Als er die Mädchen bemerkte, sah er Hermine eindringlich an. Hermine wusste, was er meinte und nickte nur. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was sie abgemacht hatten.

Hermine und Ginny setzten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und frühstückten ebenfalls. Dabei lenkte Ginny das Thema weit weg von Snape und Hermine war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ist Kapitel 3. Hoffe es gefällt.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Die Nacht des Severus Snape war auch nicht gerade von Schlaf geprägt.

Kaum war er wieder in seinen Gemächern angekommen, ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen.

_Oh mann, was hab ich mir jetzt nun wieder eingehandelt? _

Er schnaubte darüber, dass er es hätte wissen müssen. Es hatte ja seinen Grund, warum er Hermine Granger nie beachtete.

Severus stand auf und ging rüber zu seinem Schrank. Er trank ja sonst nie, aber er brauchte jetzt einfach etwas, was ihn dösig machte. Nach der Einnahme von Schlafmitteln war er immer mindestens 24 Stunden zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Also entschied er sich für eine Flasche Wein und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

Nach den ersten zwei Gläsern, mit denen er hoffte seine unangenehmen Gedanken beiseite zu drängen, was ihm jedoch nur teilweise gelang, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab.

_Ich weiß schon, warum ich sie nie beachte. Und alles nur wegen dieser verdammten Biester. Mistviecher. Hätte ich ein Haustier gewollt, hätte ich mir wohl eines angeschafft. _

Severus erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag, als Dumbledore ihm die Katze geschenkt hatte.

_"Du brauchst einen Ausgleich in deinem Leben. Und außerdem bist du mit einer Katze nicht mehr so allein." Pff...und oben drauf hat er noch eine Packung Zitronendrops gelegt. Als ob ich so aussehe, als würde ich Zitronendrops mögen._

Unwillkürlich musste er zu seinem Schreibtisch blicken, in dessen unterster Schublade er die Packung Zitronendrops gebunkert hatte.

_Wer weiß schon wozu die Dinger nochmal gut sein könnten? Im Notfall schenke ich sie dem Schulleiter zu Weihnachten._

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen aus.

_Eigentlich keine so schlechte Idee. Er hätte Freude und ich wäre die Dinger los. _

Nach dem mittlerweile fünften Glas wurde er so langsam müde. Er lehnte sich zurück und war auch schon fast eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich einen starken Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein wahrnahm. Er suchte nach der Quelle und wurde auch sogleich fündig. In sein Bein hatte sich eine Katze verkrallt und versuchte verzweifelt an seinem Bein hochzuklettern.

Mit der einen Hand packte er die Katze unsanft im Nacken, was sie sogleich stillhalten ließ. Mit seiner anderen Hand löste er die Krallen aus seinem Hosenbein. Er brachte die Katze zurück zu dem Haufen neben dem Kamin, ließ sie fallen, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder hin.

_Ich sag doch, verdammte Mistviecher. Hoffentlich krieg ich Granger dazu die Biester ich glaube wohl eher nicht, das das von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird. Sev, du wirst weich._

Er seufzte resignierend und goss sich noch ein Glas Wein ein. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Flasche und überlegte, ob er sich vielleicht noch die dreiviertel Flasche Feuerwhisky holen sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen, weil er sich ja nicht völlig sinnlos besaufen wollte.

_Obwohl, einen Sinn hätte es ja. Ich könnte morgen den ganzen Tag durchschlafen. Ahh, nein, kann ich überhaupt nicht, um vier will Granger ja hier sein. Ich hoffe nur sie weiß, worauf sie sich hier eingelassen hat. Hoffentlich weiß ich es auch. _

Er blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es zwei Uhr nachts war. Er beschloss, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee war, noch eine Patrouille durch das Schloss zu machen, bevor er sich hinlegte. Er war im Moment eh nicht in der Verfassung zu schlafen. Außerdem würde er durch das Bestrafen von Schülern, welche eventuell noch durch die Gänge irrten, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenken können.

Severus erhob sich und verließ seine Gemächer. Er lief eine halbe Stunde Patrouille und wollte sich auf den Rückweg machen, als eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme sein Ohr erreichte. Er drehte sich um und musste feststellen, dass wirklich Dumbledore hinter ihm stand.

_Verdammt! Auch das noch. Denk dir was aus, denk dir was aus...ahh, Mist, mir fällt nichts ein. Schlafmangel, vermalledeiter Schlafmangel._

Dumbledore trat, mit einem großen Lächeln, näher an ihn heran.

"Severus, was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier draußen? Du hast doch überhaupt keinen Dienst."

"Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein Schulleiter." erwiderte Severus zischend.

"Ahh, ich seh' schon. Schlaflosigkeit. Du solltest es mal mit einem Zitronendrop versuchen. Die beruhigen ungemein." Dumbledore zwinkerte Severus zu, was Severus dazu veranlasste noch einen Hauch grimmiger zu gucken als er eh schon guckte.

"Nein, danke, Schulleiter."

_Das darf doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein. Erst Granger, dann die Mistviecher und jetzt auch noch Dumbledore. Kann es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen?_

"Severus, eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass wir uns treffen. Ich wollte dich was fragen. Komm lass uns in mein Büro gehen."

_Verdammt. Ich sollte nie den Teufel an die Wand malen. _

Severus und Dumbledore gingen zusammen in das Büro des Schulleiters. Dort angekommen, bot Dumbledore Severus ein weiteres Mal ein Zitronendrop an, was dieser jedoch wieder ablehnte. Der Schulleiter setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wies auf den Platz davor. Severus setzte sich und fragte sich, was der von ihm geschätzte Schulleiter diesmal von ihm wollte.

"Also, Severus, Minerva hat mir erzählt, dass du die junge Miss Granger gestern Abend in deinem Büro haben wolltest. Und, dass sie ihren Kater mitbringen sollte. Kannst du mir mal bitte erläutern, was du von Miss Granger wolltest?" Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an. Severus wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass der Schulleiter ihm direkt in die Seele sah.

Er fühlte sich, wie damals, als Dumbledore ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, um ihn mit Fragen über James Potter und seine Freunde zu löchern. Das allein hätte ihn ja nicht gestört, aber als er dann auch noch anfing ihn über Lily auszufragen, war er, ohne auf die möglichen Konsequenzen zu achten, aus dem Büro gestürmt.

Jetzt war er auch wieder kurz davor, wie damals aus dem Büro zu stürmen. Aber im Gegensatz zu damals, hatte er gelernt sich zu beherrschen. Beherrschung. Das war eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften, wie er auf die harte Tour lernen musste. So blieb er sitzen und versuchte seine Gedanken vor seinem Vorgesetzten zu verschließen. Was ihm aber nie gelang.

"Miss Granger und ich haben uns unterhalten, Sir."

"Worüber denn? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber dein plötzliches Interesse an Miss Granger ist doch recht überraschend."

Severus taxierte sein Gegenüber einen Moment und entschied sich dann dafür, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon.

"Wir haben uns über Katzen unterhalten. Um genau zu sein, über die Katze, welche Sie mir zum Geburtstag vor zwei Jahren geschenkt haben."

"Wolltest du die Katze etwa verkaufen? Ich dachte Miss Granger hätte bereits eine Katze."

"Nein, ich wollte sie nicht verkaufen. Die Katze hat Nachwuchs. Und der Kater von Miss Granger ist der Erzeuger dieser...dieses Nachwuchses." Severus malmte mit dem Kiefer. "Ich wollte nur, dass Miss Granger Verantwortung für diesen _Zwischenfall _übernimmt."

"Severus." Der Blick, welchen der Schulleiter aufsetzte, gefiel Severus überhaupt nicht. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du doch immer gesagt, dass die Katze deine privaten Räumlichkeiten niemals verlassen wird."

"Ja, Sir. Aber Miss Grangers Kater muss irgendwie in meine Räume gekommen sein. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wie. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich das schnellstmöglich herausfinden werde."

_Wenn er nur wüsste, dass ich das bereits weiß. War auch ein zu dummer Fehler von mir. Das regt mich heute immer noch auf. Aber ich muss jetzt ruhig bleiben._

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das wirst. Ach, nur noch eins. Was hast du mit Miss Granger jetzt vor?"

"Ich habe gar nichts _vor_ mit ihr. Sie muss nur jeden Nachmittag bei mir vorbeikommen, um sich um die Katzen zu kümmern."

"Du hast sie dazu verdonnert jeden Nachmittag bei dir vorbeizukommen?" Dumbledore sah Severus leicht entsetzt an.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, dass sie jeden Nachmittag beziehungsweise Abend bei mir vorbeischaut um sich um die Katzen zu kümmern, war allein die Idee von Miss Granger."

"Ah, gut. Wenn dann nichts mehr ist, kannst du nun gehen. Gute Nacht."

"Danke, Schulleiter. Gute Nacht." Severus nickte Dumbledore kurz zu, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro.

Er blickte erst auf die Uhr, als er wieder sicher in seinen eigenen vier Wänden war.

_Viertel nach vier. Sieh einer an, so früh schon. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach versuchen zu schlafen, obwohl ich jetzt viel zu aufgekratzt dafür bin._

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Dann legte er sich hin und wartete, dass der Schlaf ihn übermannte. Doch seine Gedanken machten ihm einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung.

_Warum zur Hölle wollte der Schulleiter mit mir reden? Klar, er hat gesagt, dass Minerva ihn angesprochen hat. Ja, das sah Minerva McGonagall ähnlich. Immer nur das Beste für ihre Löwenbabys. Wobei wir wieder bei Katzen wären._

Severus blickte auf die Uhr. Er fluchte, darüber, dass er keinen Schlaf fand und darüber, dass er sich Gedanken macht, über Dinge, welche garantiert überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten hatten.

_Na toll. Jetzt ist es schon viertel nach vier Uhr morgens. Vielleicht sollte ich noch etwas lesen. Irgendwas langweiliges. So was wie _Runenkunde für Anfänger_. Obwohl, das kann ich ja gar nicht lesen. Ich hab es schließlich verlegt. Ich könnte jetzt aber auch einfach aufstehen und mich unter die Dusche stellen. Genau, drei Stunden duschen. Nein, danach sehe ich bestimmt aus wie Minerva und Dumbledore zusammen._

Bei dem Gedanken musste er das Gesicht vor Ekel verziehen. Er stand trotzdem auf und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nur duschte er keine drei Stunden.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde war er fertig und setzte sich auf sein Sofa. Er ging die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends noch mal durch und versuchte sich damit auf den Nachmittag vorzubereiten.

_Okay, Hermine Granger betritt mein Büro, ich bin noch drauf wie immer. Dann in meinen Wohnzimmer. Granger wird unsicher, Snape immer noch wie immer. 1 zu 0 für Team Snape._

Severus musste schmunzeln, weil er sonst nie diese dämlich Sportergebniszählung benutzte. Er fand sie einfach vor die Wand gelaufen.

_Dann Granger bringt ihr Mistvieh zum Kamin, Mistvieh befreit sich, läuft allein zum Kamin. Granger sieht sich um, was nicht passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht geschlafen hätte und sie direkt zurecht gewiesen hätte. 1 zu 1. Anschließend kriecht mein Mistvieh aus dem Haufen und Granger fragt mich, ob ich eine Katze habe. Ich erzähle ihr die Geschichte und Granger verhält sich, als hätte sie plötzlich ihren Verstand verloren. 2 zu 2. Ab da ging es abwärts mit mir. Ich ließ mich auf eine Diskussion mit ihr ein. Und ich war noch nicht mal vor Wut am überkochen. Nein, eher im Gegenteil ich war ruhig. Und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, habe ich mich auf ihren Kompromiss eingelassen. Und ich habe sie nach oben gebracht. Ich bin eindeutig zu weich vorgegangen. Ich hätte die Viecher nehmen, sie ihr in die Hand drücken, ihr noch eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken und sie weg schicken sollen. Wie es eigentlich mein Plan war. Aber nein, meine Vergangenheit holte mich wieder mal ein. _

Er musste gequält aufseufzen. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit damals, als er noch zur Schule ging.

_Sie erinnert mich an Lily. Steht immer zu ihren Freunden und verteidigt ihre Meinung auch vor Autoritätspersonen. Lily war auch eine aufstrebende junge Hexe, aber das Schicksal hat ihr junges Leben viel zu früh enden lassen. Ich habe damals so einige schwerwiegende Fehler begangen, aber ich werde nie den Blick vergessen, mit dem sie mich anblickte, als ich sie Schlammblut nannte. Ich steckte schon viel zu tief drin, als dass ich merkte, was ich eigentlich tat. Ich hatte nie vor einer von den Bösen zu werden. Manchmal ist Schicksal etwas, was wir nicht vorherzusagen vermögen. _

Severus beschloss, dass es vielleicht gut wäre, wenn er frühstücken gehen würde. Er dachte sich, dass um diese Uhrzeit bestimmt noch keiner an Frühstück dachte.

Er betrat die Große Halle und stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass wirklich noch niemand da war. Er setzte sich und überlegte, wie er vorgehen sollte, damit Hermine Granger es nicht wieder schaffte seine Fassade einzureißen.

Diese Gedanken unterbrach er nur kurz, als zwei weitere Personen die Halle betraten. Er erkannte Hermine und Ginny. Bei dem Anblick von Hermine, fragte er sich, ob sie heute wirklich zu ihm kommen wollte. Und, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, nickte sie nur und er verstand.

Kurz darauf verließ er die Große Halle und machte sich auf den Rückweg in seine Wohnung.


	4. Chapter 4

Entschuldigung für die lange Pause. Bin im Moment mit Arbeit zugeschüttet. Hoffe ich jetzt finde die Zeit etwas schneller weiterzuschreiben.

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie war schon lange bevor sie zu Snape musste ziemlich nervös. Zwar hatten sich die belastenden Gedanken gelegt, was sie Ginny zu verdanken hatte, aber dennoch blickte sie alle drei Minuten auf die Uhr.

Als es endlich Zeit wurde, machte sie sich auf den Weg und obwohl sie, mehr oder weniger, trödelte, war sie immer noch fünf Minuten zu früh dran.

Sie stand unentschlossen vor Snapes Büro. Sie wusste, was er von Unpünktlichkeit hielt, jedoch wusste sie nicht, was er davon hielt, wenn man zu früh erschien.

Sie blickte noch einmal auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Minuten. Hermine entschloss sich, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Entschlossen klopfte sie an und wartete darauf, dass er sie herein bat. Sie wartete jedoch vergebens.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. Es klang wie Atmen. Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es meistens besser war, sich nicht umzudrehen, sondern sofort die Flucht anzutreten.

Nur konnte sie nirgendwohin rennen.

Das Atmen kam definitiv in ihre Richtung und es kam schnell näher.

Dann war es still.

Zu still.

Sie fühlte die Präsenz von etwas direkt hinter sich. Sie wagte es aber dennoch nicht, sich umzudrehen.

"Miss Granger, was wollen Sie denn schon hier?"

Das war zu viel für Hermine.

Sie wurde ohnmächtig und fiel. Sie fiel Severus Snape direkt in die Arme.

Dieser fing sie auf und murmelte nur noch "Verdammt."

Er trug sie nach drinnen, brachte sie zu seinem Sofa und legte sie darauf ab.

**So **hatte er das nicht geplant.

Er hatte zwar geplant, ihr einen gewaltigen Schreck einzujagen, nicht aber, dass sie ohnmächtig wird und ihm in die Arme fällt.

Er hoffte, dass sie bald wieder von allein aufwachen würde, denn je länger er sie so ansah, desto mehr merkte er, dass sich seine innere Haltung veränderte. War er eben noch abweisend, so wurde er jetzt weich. Das konnte er sich nicht wieder leisten. Er wusste, dass er etwas tun musste. Somit ging er zu ihr rüber.

Er hatte sich schon leicht über sie gebeugt, da schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie sah direkt in die seinigen.

Er wollte wegsehen, konnte aber nicht.

Nach einigen Sekunden, welche sich für beide wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatten, öffnete sie den Mund.

"Braun..."

Severus legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Was ist braun?" Seine Stimme war sanft und leise.

"Ihre Augen. Sie sind nicht schwarz, sondern braun." Hermine lächelte geistesabwesend.

"Ich weiß. Ihre sind auch braun." Er hatte, wie Hermine fand, die bei weitem schönste Stimme, welche sie je gehört hatte.

Sie blickten sich noch ein paar weitere Sekunden tief in die Augen. Alles um sie war ruhig und entspannt. Sie vergaßen praktisch die Welt um sich.

Als unerwartet ein Holzscheit im Kamin knackte, stieg Panik in Hermines Augen. Sie realisierte, wo sie war und in welcher Position. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf.

"Wa-wa-was mach' ich eigentlich hier? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Albus Dumbledore gut, Severus Snape böse. Nicht umgekehrt. Definitiv nicht umgekehrt."

"Sie wären überrascht, wenn Sie die Wahrheit kennen würden."

Er hatte sich umgedreht und sich auf das Sofa fallen lassen. Hermine starrte ihn geistesabwesend an.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger, sind Sie noch ansprechbar?"

"Ja...ja, bin ich." erwiderte Hermine, wobei sie allerdings immer noch leicht geistlos vor sich hin starrte.

"Und zurechnungsfähig?" hakte Severus deshalb nach.

"Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung." Diesmal blickte Hermine Severus offen in die Augen. Wieder blickten sie sich lange an. Severus ergriff zuerst das Wort.

"Sie sollten sich Ihrer Aufgabe zuwenden."

"Ja, Sir."

Hermine drehte sich um und ging zu dem Haufen, in dem sie die Katzen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

* * *

Nachdem Hermine nach den Katzen gesehen hatte und sichergestellt hatte, dass es allen gut ging, wollte sie sich eigentlich von Snape verabschieden und wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Aber wie das Leben nun mal ist, fielen ihr in diesem Moment noch was ein, was sie ihn fragen wollte. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und ging das Risiko ein, keine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu erhalten.

"Professor Snape? Eine Frage. Wie alt sind die Katzen jetzt eigentlich?"

"Was interessiert Sie das?" Er sah auf und seine berühmte Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

"Nun ja, ich glaube, Sie wollen die Katzen auch bald wieder loswerden."

"Stimmt. Wieso nehmen Sie die ganze Katzenbande nicht einfach mit Miss Granger?"

"Weil die kleinen Katzen bei ihrer Mutter bleiben müssen."

"Ich meinte die ganze Katzenbande, das schloss die Mutter der Biester mit ein." Er starrte Hermine vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich denke nicht, dass das meine eigentliche Frage beantwortet. Wie alt sind die Katzen?"

Hermine bewegte sich unbewusst auf sehr dünnes Eis. Als es ihr auffiel, richtete sie ihren Blick zu Boden und war schon fast dabei sich zu entschuldigen. Wozu sie aber nie kam, da ihre Gedanken von Snape unterbrochen wurden.

"Die Katzen sind jetzt dreieinhalb Wochen alt."

"Ahh."

"Wie 'Ahh'? Was hat Ihnen die Frage nach dem Alter eigentlich gebracht?"

"'Ahh', weil ich Ihnen jetzt sagen kann, wie lange Sie noch mit den Katzen leben müssen. Und gebracht hat es mir, dass, wenn wir mal von einem Abgabealter von 12 Wochen ausgehen, Sie noch mindestens achteinhalb Wochen die Katzen ertragen müssen."

Ihm entfuhr ein tiefes Grollen und er zog ein äußerst passendes übellauniges Gesicht.

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Das ist jetzt wirklich kein Grund sich aufzuregen." versuchte Hermine ihn zu besänftigen.

"Ihre Besänftigungsversuche sind nicht von Nöten." Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick. "Ich rege mich nicht auf."

"Das ist gut, Sir. Ähm, wo steht überhaupt die Katzentoilette?"

"Da." Snape zeigte auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes.

"Danke, Professor." Hermine bewegte sich zielstrebig auf die Katzentoilette zu. Oder zumindest dorthin, wo sie sie vermutete. Sie fand die Katzentoilette auch. Sofern man hierbei davon zu sprechen wagen konnte.

Die Toilette war eine mit Sand gefüllte alte Blechkiste mit hohem Rand. Als Hermine sich die Kiste genauer besah, musste sie feststellen, dass der Rand sehr scharf war. Sie drehte sich um und blickte Snape völlig entsetzt an.

"Professor Snape! Soll diese Sandkiste die Katzentoilette sein?!"

"Ja. Haben Sie schon wieder etwas auszusetzen, Miss Granger?" Er sah sie mit einem "Wagen-Sie-ja-nicht-etwas-auszusetzen"-Blick an.

"Oh doch, ich habe etwas auszusetzen." Hermine blickte ihn unverwandt angriffslustig an. "Wollen Sie mir etwa erzählen, dass Sie noch nicht mal an die Gesundheit, und vor allem Sicherheit, der Katzen gedacht haben? Die Kiste ist völlig ungeeignet für junge Katzen. Erstens kommen die Kleinen noch nicht einmal in die Kiste und zweitens, selbst wenn sie reinkrabbeln könnten, dann würden sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich den Bauch aufschlitzen. Das sollten Sie schnellstens ändern."

"Wieso sollte ausgerechnet **ich** mich darum kümmern? Wie Sie doch allen immer wieder unter die Nase reiben, sind Sie doch selbst eine recht fähige Hexe."

""Ich wollte Sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass die Kiste nicht sicher ist für die kleinen Katzen." Hermine wandte sich wieder der Kiste zu und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Er hatte sie wieder ausgespielt. Mittlerweile wollte sie ihn dazu bringen wieder der Alte zu sein. Es war ihr unheimlich, was vorhin geschehen war und auch, dass er so "nett" zu ihr war.

Ein paar geschickte Zauber später, hatte sie den Rand der Kiste abgesenkt und stumpf gemacht. Sie betrachtete ihr Werk und wandte sich dann um, um noch mal nach den Katzen zu sehen. Danach wollte sie eigentlich gehen.

Doch wiedereinmal kam ihr etwas dazwischen.

Sie war schon fast an der Tür und wollte sich von Snape verabschieden, als er sie zu sich beorderte. Er hatte sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhoben, an den er sich mittlerweile gesetzt hatte, und ging wieder zu seinem Sofa. Hermine blickte ihn unsicher an, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie einer Situation wie dieser gewachsen war.

"Setzen Sie sich." Snapes Stimme hatte wieder diesen samtenen Ton angenommen. Hermine setzte sich auf die Seite des Sofas, auf welche er gewiesen hatte.

"Ja, Professor?"

"Wir sollten uns unterhalten."

"Worüber denn?" Wieder verwirrte er Hermine.

"Darüber, dass Sie versuchen mich in Rage zu bringen." Er sah sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll an.

"Das tu' ich doch gar nicht!" Eine erhobene Augenbraue seinerseits war genug, um ihr die Wahrheit zu entlocken. "Na gut, vielleicht ein wenig."

"Warum tun Sie das? Ich dachte, sie wären schon genug damit **gestraft**, dass Sie hier in meiner Gegenwart arbeiten müssen."

Das ließ Hermine lächeln. Sie blickte ihm offen ins Gesicht.

"Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich den Vorschlag gemacht habe. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass Sie so...**nett** zu mir sein würden. Das ist man von Ihnen nicht gewohnt."

Jetzt war es an ihm ein leichtes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Glauben Sie wirklich, ich wäre immer so ein Bastard? Das ist wirklich unfair mir gegenüber."

"Nein, ich..."

"Ja?"

"Ich halte Sie nicht für einen Bastard. Sie mögen vielleicht ein wenig sarkastisch, bisweilen gemein sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ein Bastard sind."

"Das ist etwas, was ich jetzt nicht von Ihnen erwartet hätte."

"So? Was hätten Sie denn erwartet?"

"Entweder, dass Sie mich für einen totalen Bastard halten oder für einen Sadisten."

Hermine war geschockt. Er dachte sie würde ihn für einen Sadisten halten. "Wieso das?"

Severus wurde etwas unwohl. Er hätte erwarten müssen, dass sie ihn nicht ohne weitere Erklärungen davonkommen lassen würde. Er stand auf und ging vor ihr auf und ab.

"Weil ich Sie nie beachte und auch sonst kein gutes Wort über Sie verliere. Weil ich Ihren Freunden und Ihnen immer das Leben schwer mache. Und weil Sie es nie schaffen, mich auch nur im Ansatz mit Ihren Leistungen zufriedenzustellen."

Hermine hörte ihm zu und war entsetzt. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Nur was?

"Nicht." Es platzte einfach aus ihr heraus, es war zwar leise, doch reichte es um ihn in seinem Redeschwall zu stoppen. Sie wusste nicht woher es kam und auch nicht, warum sie es ausgesprochen hatte.

"Was?" Severus war verwirrt. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

"Nicht." Sie blickten sich an. Melancholie und Mitleid auf Hermines Seite und Unverständnis und Verwirrung auf Severus Seite. "Machen Sie sich nicht so fertig. Es ist nie zu spät sich zu ändern."

"Doch. In meinem Fall ist es zu spät." Severus ließ seine Schultern und seinen Kopf hängen und atmete einmal tief durch. Hermine hatte schon fast erwartet, dass er gleich weinen würde, doch ihre Erfahrung mit Severus Snapes Charakter widersprachen diesem.

"Es ist nie zu spät. Egal, wie schmerzhaft die Vergangenheit auch sein mag, die Zukunft ist das worauf wir zustreben sollten." Hermine war aufgestanden und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, sah er auf und sah ihr direkt, offen und ehrlich in die Augen.

"Sie sagen mir also, dass ich die Vergangenheit vergessen soll?"

"Nein. Nur, dass Sie sich nicht wegen Ihrer Vergangenheit in Selbstmitleid und Schuldgefühlen suhlen sollten. Egal wen Sie verloren haben, die Person wird für immer ein Teil von Ihnen sein, egal was passiert." Hermine wusste, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen. Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete, drehte sie sich nochmal zu ihm um.

"Denken Sie über meine Worte nach. Bis Morgen. Ich bin um die selbe Zeit wieder hier."

Und damit verschwand sie und ließ ihn allein.


End file.
